


Lean on Me

by 9800fm



Series: sunshine family [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lots of Fluff™, M/M, They're a Family, hyunjin is their mommy uwu, minho is an airline pilot aww, minho is their papa!!!, twin toddlers chanjeong!!, yeay finally the dad is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9800fm/pseuds/9800fm
Summary: Minho comes home feeling exhausted as ever, he was so thankful that his little family welcome him with endless warmth.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: sunshine family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !! finally.. updated. u___u  
> please read the series description first bcs it contains the character's background!! so it won't confuse u.. hehe. 
> 
> happy reading!!

The clicking sound of apartment door being unlocked was heard in the living room. Hyunjin, who was in the verge of sleeping, was forcefully awaken by the rustling sounds that his kids make. The twins shuffles from his sides and run towards the door with bolt-like speed.

He sighed and blinked his eyes for a few times to regain his hazy vision back before he get up from the couch—tailing behind the twins with lazy steps.

Loud sounds of kid's laughter mixed with various incoherent words that the twins made filling the front door. Hyunjin smiled to himself, witnessing Minho's struggle to walk because each of his legs were occupied by the twin. Chan on his right leg and Jeongin on the opposite. 

The long-haired man crouched down and alternates to look at the twin back and forth. "Babies, let go of Papa's legs, please? He needs to take off his shoes first, angels." 

Strangely, the twins behave well tonight and they eventually let go of Minho's legs and stuffed themselves inside Hyunjin's arms instead. It was a rare occasion where the twins listened well, and truthfully, it surprises both the parents. 

Minho and Hyunjin shared a knowing look and burst into laughter. 

The pilot crouched down as well, plant a soft peck on Hyunjin's forehead before he laid back to unknot his shoes, "Thanks, Hyunie."

The blonde simply nodded, adorable smile never faded from his face. Hyunjin leads the kids back to the couch, make them comfortable enough before he rushed back to where his husband is. 

Hyunjin helped Minho removes his thick coat, folded it neatly and hugged the warm fabrics inside his arms. "You're back early today." 

"Yeah, I backed out from company dinner early. I can't resist being stucked in a room full of people and talk about deep stuffs." the older explained, snaking his arms around Hyunjin's waist and steal more kisses on his cheeks.

Hyunjin leaned his head on Minho's shoulder, attached himself to the older as they walked, "You should've just told me that you miss me and the twins." 

"I am! I do miss you guys so much and I want nothing more than to cuddle you all tonight." 

"How was the kids doing today?" the older continued. 

"Their tension was high as usual. Innie cried at how he wants to rise a pet because he saw a cow on the tv. Channie... well, he's just being him. He rolled himself in a curtain and cried loud for my help when he can't get out of it."

Minho laughed aloud, can picture every scenes perfectly inside his head. He looks over his side, left a small pecks on Hyunjin's pouty lips. "My baby must've faced a hard time today as well, mm? Good job today too, darling."

—

Minho playfully shakes his bums to make the kids spare a space between them and sat in the fitting gap when the twins moves around to give their Papa a space. He pulled Hyunjin along to sit beside him. 

Baby Innie crawled to invade Hyunjin's lap, his tiny fingers clasped tightly onto his shirt. Hyunjin drape an arm over the youngest's back for support, just in case the kid moving around too much and fall backwards. 

Meanwhile Channie, well... he was tucked in between his father and the armrest, make him appear tinier than usual when Minho's strong arm pulled him in. The toddlers didn't talk much though, considering it was near their bedtime.

Hyunjin's long fingers thread over Jeongin's shiny black hair, softly massaging the scalp to encourage the baby to sleep as well. The blonde spare a glance towards his side, scrutinizing every detail on his husband's face this close. 

He started with the hair, that pretty dark brown hair which looking softer than his own. Minho had a cap-mark on his head, which he probably got from wearing his cap for too long. The older would always say that _'It's the mark worth of hard work'_ every time Hyunjin make fun of it. 

Then his eyes flickered down to his face, trained his eyes longer there because it's always amaze him whenever he looked at him. Minho looks unreal. The way that his eyebrow arched beautifully across his face, pretty honey balls that holds the celestial universe, the pointy nose with a tiny mole near the tip that he adore, then the slightly downturned lips which make him appear scary when he zoned out. Hyunjin bites back his smile, _gosh_ , he loves every detail of this man. 

Hyunjin caressed Minho's cheek with his unoccupied hand. The action surely draw instant attention from the older. He brushed his thumb across his high cheekbones and the latter leaned into the touch, tired eyes met his sparkly ones, "Why~?"

"You look tired, honey." 

Minho let out a long whine, shakes his head faintly and nuzzles his cheek into his palm. "I'm not, maybe your eyes are playing things again, baby."

As much as Minho would hide it, Hyunjin will always knew. Spending years with this tsundere make him gotten aware of the latter's antics. When Minho started to act clingy and snuggly like a cat (just like now) it means he wants extra attentions and Hyunjin will always be happy to shower him with all the loves he got.

"I'll take these sleepy kids to our room first. I'll warm the water for you as well. You can take a nap here for a while, yeah?"

Minho gives a simple nod, make sure to left dry kisses along Hyunjin's palm before he retreat his hands. The younger giggles at him and rose up from where he seated, carrying the sleepy Jeongin inside his arms. 

Jeongin let out a strangled whine, tucked his face on the crook of Hyunjin's neck. The baby fox must've felt disturbed that his slumber is interrupted by Hyunjin's sudden movement. 

The long-haired man pats his narrow back, whispering sweet nothings to soothe him down. Hyunjin takes Chan's hand and helped him to get his feet on the floor. Minho watches as Hyunjin and the kids get further, smiling in content as he laid his back into the sofa. He might take a short nap just like Hyunjin suggested. 

—

Fourty minutes has passed and Minho already changed into a more comfortable clothings to sleep on, and he's currently tucked in Hyunjin's dresser chair; with his husband drying his wet hair with a towel. 

Hyunjin give a few light massages on his scalp, as well as leaving few kisses on top of Minho's head. His hair is not dry fully, but it's not wet enough to drench the pillow. So Hyunjin let him go to the bed first now that his drying session is done. The blonde will finish the house's stuffs first and Minho is fully aware that Hyunjin won't go to bed until the whole house is clean.

Minho promptly does as he told, laid across the bed carefully not to wake the twins up. He pokes Chan's puffed lips playfully as he wait for Hyunjin to join him on the bed. 

After few moments, the busiest (in Minho's opinion) man finally come back. He felt the bed shifted that Hyunjin is now sitting at the edge of it, watching his three babies piled up against one another in one bed. Minho turns his body slightly to look at him, lifted his eyebrow at the latter as his way of expressing, "come and cuddle me quick."

Hyunjin crawled on the bed, which now seems full because the twins are here too. He placed himself in the middle, between Minho and the sleeping kids because Minho insist. 

Just as he found his comfortable position, Minho clinged onto his body, pressed his face onto his chest. Hyunjin chuckles faintly, run his hand to caress on his big baby's nape. "Look like I have three babies now." 

Minho nodded without moving an inch, the tip of his nose make Hyunjin tickled. He let out a soft, muffled noise of, "Mhm, I'm your baby." 

Chan stirs in his sleep and snuggled closer to Hyunjin's side, liking his mommy's warmth. Hyunjin coos inwardly at all the wholesomeness, draw the babies closer to him with his unoccupied arm as the other one still carressing Minho's upper back. 

Minho unattached himself from Hyunjin, about to laid his arms behind the latter's head to make it as his pillow—just like their usual night. But Hyunjin stopped him before he can move further. Hyunjin smiles at him, soft and close-lipped, exactly the type of smile that’s given during quiet evenings in bed, under the dim lights.

"I see how tired you are. For tonight just lean and clings on me, yeah? Let me baby you for the whole night."

"You don't have any schedule tomorrow too... you can be lazy all you want, my king." the younger continued and that's when Minho connect their lips in a short kiss. He retreat from the kiss and placed himself back on Hyunjin's side, lay his head exactly above his heart beat. 

Minho curled his lips into a small smile, leaned down to peppering kisses on every part of Hyunjin that he can reach. Slowly drifting into dreamland with Hyunjin's steady heart beat lulling him. "Good night."

"Nightie night."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading until this very end!! wish u a good day ahead <3


End file.
